


How Durin's Folk Die

by Cloud_Nine



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers for Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Nine/pseuds/Cloud_Nine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili gets the death he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Durin's Folk Die

**Author's Note:**

> I was unhappy with how Fili died so I gave him the death scene that I felt he deserved. It's really rough because I just had to get it out of my head so I could write happier things.

As he dangled there, captured by the enemy, Fili knew he was dead. Thorin knew he was dead, Bilbo and Dwalin both knew as well, he could see it in their eyes. The only one that didn’t seem to realize that he was dead was Kili. Brave, stupid Kili who was willing to stand up to Thorin when no one else was. Brave stupid Kili who was in love in an elf. 

As Fili met his Uncle’s eyes for the last time he knew what was to happen, the beast would run him through and drop him at his brother’s feet at the bottom of the tower. Fili could just barely, Fili could make out his brother’s head below him. 

Durin’s folk are destined to die in battle, that was what Fili had always heard and it was what he had expected for himself now to die here, a captive, it burned his honor more fiercely than dragon’s fire. 

Durins die in battle, Fili thought to himself, and I shall be no different. It was almost as if he could feel the Orc’s blade moving closer, and with sudden great certainty Fili twisted throwing his weight to one side. Together both Orc and Dwarf landed on the cold stone. 

Weaponless and outnumbered Fili grinned. This was how he was to die. Not dangling like a helpless creature waiting for death to come. "Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!" Fili shouted rushing the Orc that would slay him. In the end, cold metal still pierced his flesh and the cries of his kin still rang in his ears but Fili, heir of Thorin King under the Mountain died on his feet with a grim smile on his face.


End file.
